Dancing Colors
by CeruleanMetCrimson
Summary: "The dancing colors waltzed with the wind, swaying and twirling. Twisting with the chilling wind ensemble that caused the raven-haired boy to grip onto hat to keep it from waltzing away from him!" One-shot.


There was a very quaint section of the Viridian Forest that was inhabited by beautiful redwood and wild dandelions that stood tall beside the tentacle-like structures that were the tree roots. There were wooden planks placed down on the ground beside each other, staked into the dirt to keep a stable ground which created a path, splitting the massive redwood forest in two. The group of teenagers looked close at the wooden trail. They only traveled halfway down in the forest and it was getting quite dark. They needed to rest before it got dark. Looking closer at this trail, they saw the carving of names and sayings; scriptures, and drawings of flowers or smiley faces. They were carved in all the way down the path, like somewhere down that path it would lead to a famous memorial or something of that sort. The carvings went along the trees as well, with the same idea: smiley faces, names, hearts, etc. They were hoping, somewhere down that path would be a refuge or a public inhabitancy.

When they walked all the way down the path, which is about a half mile distance of watching Deerling and Furret roam the redwoods, they came to an old sign. It had a grunge feeling to it; old and rusty. It had the words "Welcome to the Garden" on it with a cursive 60's font. It kind of made them excited, yet, nervous. A garden, in a strange place like this? Nonsense. Just complete nonsense, the raven-haired boy said to himself, leaving his other two friends to look at each other in agreement.

Though, curiosity did lead them past the sign and into the garden. The garden which was grown by the unknown with the help of Leavanny and other grass-types. A large flower garden surrounded by redwoods. All of the flowers were color coordinated and with their correct species. Each flower patch had a laminated card on the wooden planter box which verified their species and described the origins of the specific flower. Some rare hybrid flowers were grown separately from the others in ripped up, old boots, small flower pots, or in a mug with a random saying or a gardening pun that only the gardeners would understand and laugh at on them. It was a magnificent sight; a rainbow of colors were painted on the plain green pasture. Flowers were so invasive that they even started growing from the cracks of a tree stump!

They hung colorful glass ornaments and chimes in the old redwoods. The chimes made songs with the wind as the glass ornaments that were hung above them reflected from the falling sun and onto the floor, displaying red, blue, orange, and yellow lights onto the grass. The dancing colors waltzed with the wind, swaying and twirling. Twisting with the chilling wind ensemble that caused the raven haired boy to grip onto hat to keep it from waltzing away from him!

The raven-haired boy, Ash Ketchum, was quite amazed, but very confused. _What's the chances that there would be a random garden out here? _He thought to himself. Being quirky and ignorant, though, he put that question beside him and took in all the amazement of the scenery. His friends, Iris and Cilan, were a bit more confused than Ash, but they didn't have time to be confused! It was getting quite dark, since the dancing lights from the glass in the trees were fading. They all agreed that this would be their camp.

As the moon came out, soon enough they had a small fire, safely away from the flammable trees and flowers. The teenagers' Pokemon were playing a game of tag together around the flowers as Cilan, the oldest with his mint green hair and charming smile, was cooking dinner for the bunch. It was winter, so the sun went down a lot faster and the forest was quite moist from the constant rain showers. The kids were lucky the rain wasn't fast enough for them. Although it was cold. They were hoping to be out of the forest by 3 in the afternoon, but due to almost getting lost and having to deal with a caterpie that Ash wanted so badly to catch, they fell 3 hours behind. Iris was very irritated with Ash since then, but the sound of those chimes calmed her down. She loved being in the forests. It felt like home to her. The cold wasn't helping though. Her Axew was okay, though, since he had Iris's poofy purple mane to refuge in. _It's too cold to be out here in this forest… _

Ash hadn't had the best day either, since he hadn't caught that Caterpie. That Pokemon was so strong and he wanted it so bad! But it just wasn't cooperating! He shivered at the cold wind brushing against his cheeks and nose and sighed. _This is gonna be a long night. _

Even Cilan had been frustrated with this forest. He didn't like getting too dirty, but the muddy areas he hadn't noticed while walking ruined his dress pants! Not to mention he dropped a plate in the mud while setting up the table. _I hope we get to leave soon. _

Soon enough, when they were finished eating their dinner, the cluster of stars appeared in the sky and everyone looked up to admire the beauty of the world. Even though the stars are brighter in Pallet, it still was nice enough to admire, Ash thought to himself.

The moon was right above them, soon enough. And the dancing colors soon appeared again on the grass, reflecting off the moon this time and not with the sun. Everyone smiled and laughed as the colors swayed in the cold wind, and everyone had forgotten their stressful day out in this twisted forest you call the Viridian forest. Everyone forgot what time it was, or how dangerous the place was at night, but even with a satisfied happiness…

The dancing lights waltzed on.

This was a small draft I wanted to make to practice my visual imagery. I've had it for awhile, but I never really published it. So, hope you guys like it!


End file.
